


How We Come to Live

by snowynight



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mermaids, Robots, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Copper the robot is excited about the merman newly arrived at the base, and develops an unlikely relationship.





	How We Come to Live

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneEntireBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEntireBee/gifts).



> OneEntireBee, I really love your prompts, and I hope you will like this fic

As Copper checked up the water condition of the pacific octopus’ tank, the giant octopus spilled water at Copper. Although Copper tried to analyze its behaviour pattern taking account of light exposure, water temperature, feeding time and other variables, he still couldn't predict its attack.

 _New specimen Incoming._ The maintenance system’s notice interrupted Copper’s work. _Specimen AR563 is now in tank C15. Please proceed with caution._

_Species?_

_Unknown._

Copper left for tank C15 immediately.

* * *

 

When Copper arrived, specimen AR563 was sleeping in the water, its arms stretching out. Its face and upper body was like a human, but had a strong shiny tail instead of legs.

Copper linked himself to the security feed of the tank so that it could have a better look of AR563. Despite his human like appearance, AR563’s face was covered with thin hard membrane. He accessed the base database to cross reference AR563 against known records. The nearest match was an illustration from a story book, which Copper judged was not a reliable source of information.

Copper set maintenance of AR563 as the foremost priority. He looked forward to know more about this new creature.   

When Copper checked up his tank, AR563 tilted his head up to look at Copper and pressed its hand against the wall.

_Hypothesis: AR563 is curious about my appearance, which shows a certain level of intelligence._

* * *

 

The base boasted a wide collection of rare animals on land, in water and the sky, but Copper was most interested in sea creatures as they adopted different strategies to survive the most mysterious place on Earth. Unfortunately, Copper could only observe them against a wall because he was not waterproof. He would like to sense a giant pacific octopus’ suckers or a lion fish’s fin through his pressure sensor, but instead he could only estimate the experience based on information from the database.

AR563 proved to be extremely fascinating. As there were no known records about its species, Copper had to find out how to care for it through trial and errors. For example, AR563 was picky with its food. Not only did It ignore kelps, nori and other seaweeds, but also It took no interest in the fish pulp Copper tried to feed it.

"It’s unacceptable," Copper said to AR563. "If you refuse to eat anything, you will starve and die."

AR563 looked back with disinterest. It did nothing as the water current carried the fish pulps away.

Copper pulled a live lobster from a bucket. It struggled against Copper’s grip as AR563 swam towards it.

When Copper delivered the lobster into the tank, AR563 caught and broke the lobster into half with strong hands. It looked pleased.

The lobster came from the human kitchen, but Copper judged it a sensible reallocation of resources to feed it to AR563. He decided to find more for AR563.

* * *

 

_Two months later_

From afar Copper watched the human biologists around AR563’s tank. They tried to test his sentience with a mirror test, but AR563 was more interested eating a crab than looking at his reflection. They left frustrated.

"Did you do it on purpose?" Copper signed to AR563. After repeated attempts, they could now have simple conversation through a sign language they devised together. It also helped Copper to identify AR563 as male.

AR563 swam towards Copper with his tail swaying. "Humans are annoying. Do you bring crabs?"

"Yes."

Finishing the crab happily, AR563 asked Copper about his day so Copper talked about his maintenance work.

"I like octopuses. They are tasty." Then he told Copper how it trapped octopuses with tin cans.

Copper listened attentively. While he researched as many facts about marine life as possible, it was extraordinary to talk face to face with a creature that actually lived in the sea.

"You like the sea."

_Like: 1. find agreeable, enjoyable, or satisfactory. 2. wish for; want._

Copper was uncertain which definition and to what degree they applied to their conversation. "I prioritize knowledge about marine biology."

"What does this mean?" AR563 asked. "Either you like it or don’t."

Copper asked hopefully. "What about you?" Perhaps it could analyze the question better with more input.

"It is my world. It simply is," AR563 tilted his head.  "Can you like or hate your fuel?"

Copper wondered what it was like to surrounded by endless water, to feel the pressure and current, to touch beyond the wall. It was impossible for Copper, but AR563 deserved his home.

Copper needed a plan.

* * *

 

"I miss you," AR563 said. "Where have you been?"

Copper spent the last month to prepare freeing AR563. It was too early to tell AR563, as Copper still needed to work on the plan.

Soon AR563 would return to his world while Copper would remain on the solid ground. Strangely the simple evaluation of fact caused disruption of his thinking process.

He asked about AR563. "Are you well? How is your appetite? Do you notice any unusual change? Have you..."

"Unusual change? Yes."

"What changes?" Copper initiated a full scan. _It is my fault_ , it thought. _I shouldn’t rely only on full security surveillance._

"You were not here."

"I will be," Copper replied, wondering why he kept replaying AR563’s words in his mind.

* * *

 

"What’re you doing?" AR563 asked as Copper lifted him out of the tank with a lifter.

"To bring you home." Copper rigged the security feed so it now played a loop of AR563 sleeping, but it would only buy him some time. They must hurry.

Using his knowledge of the blind spots of the security system, Copper smuggled AR563 into a small motorboat near that base. Despite wanting to go as soon as possible, Copper checked up AR563 to ensure that he was well before starting the boat.

Copper drove the boat to a reef far away from the base, as it was similar to the place human discovered AR563. The reef was an official natural sanctuary, so it would be safer for him too. After then they could try to locate AR563’s people.

* * *

 

When AR563 dived into the sea, he danced. He was graceful when he twisted in the water, displaying his long pink fins. It was the most fascinating thing Copper had ever seen in life.

"Join me," AR563 said.

Copper signalled. "I can’t. Not waterproof."

AR563 lifted him into his arms and swirled. If Copper were a human, he would squeak in surprise.

"You should leave for your people," Copper said. "They may be nearby."

"I will look for them with you," AR563 replied when he put Copper back on the shore to sign to him. "Because you’re my people. I choose you as my mate."

Although AR563’s words were strangely warm, Copper felt that he should state the fact. "I can’t reproduce with you."

"You are sufficient to me," AR563 jumped out of the water. "So say yes."

Copper foresaw the many obstacles ahead, but looking into AR563’s eyes, it signed, "Yes."


End file.
